


Growing Up Happens in a Heartbeat

by themacerlife



Series: Alpha Cheryl/Omega Toni [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Cheryl Blossom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Light Angst, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Omega Toni Topaz, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Toni Topaz is an independent woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: By popular demand: how Alpha Cheryl Blossom meets her mate, Omega Toni Topaz, and struggles to woo the ever-independent Southsider.





	Growing Up Happens in a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you requested this so here is how Cheryl and Toni meet for the first time, and explains a little bit of how I understand alpha/beta/omega personalities. Let me know what you think and what else you would like to see! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Cheryl Blossom had waited her entire adolescent life for the day she would present. 

It was a day commemorated as a coming of age, entering adulthood, and discovering one’s fate all wrapped into one momentous occasion. Creatures like Cheryl Blossom had to endure the misfortunes and revelations of puberty, similar to the human experience, however, their pubescent years were capped off with their entire being shifting into a wolf. That wolf became the physical entity of the wolf lurking deep within each and every body. No two wolves were identical (even twins had distinct markings), and no two wolves smelled the same. One’s scent was so important to these creatures, that it determined one’s rank, one’s status in society. 

Alpha, beta or omega- these were the options children spent hours learning about and hoping for as they waited for the day they would _ finally _ present to the world. 

The differences were clearly defined. Alphas were dominating, protective, possessive, aggressive, and impulsive. Alphas mate with omegas, unable to resist their sweet scents. Ancient traditions view alphas as the superior species, however, in modern times such as Cheryl Blossom’s, alphas were viewed as equals to betas and omegas, even if instincts often clouded this change. 

Betas typically presented as mellow, level-headed, and pragmatic beings. Their scents were the least powerful and they were the least affected by the overpowering auras of alphas and omegas. Betas normally only mated with other betas. Most of Cheryl Blossom’s friends were betas, a fortunate fate for the often fiery and reactive girl. 

Finally, there were omegas. These creatures were nurturing and empathetic. They were positively irresistible to alphas and betas alike with their calming and sweet personalities. Many generations ago, omegas were understood to be weak and helpless but in Cheryl Blossom’s world, omegas were strong and independent, even if their wolves constantly sought out alpha mates. 

On Cheryl Blossom’s seventeenth birthday, she woke very early in the morning. Too early for the sun to rise and too early for a teenager, for sure. At first, she glanced around her incredibly _ red _ bedroom, looking for the cause of her waking but found nothing unusual. She ran her fingers through her red hair and stretched, wishing for sleep to find its way back to her. 

However, with one particularly satisfying pop of her spine, her body was suddenly engulfed in pain. From her ears to her toes, her whole body felt as if it was one fire and Cheryl tried to hold in her screams of anguish but it was useless. Something big was happening to her young body. 

The last thing Cheryl could remember was her parents bursting through her bedroom door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, the halls of Riverdale High were abuzz. It seemed like every day a new wolf was presenting and discovering who everyone truly was provided plenty of gossip for the teenagers. On this particular day, however, the students were unaware of the powerhouse that was about to walk through the doors. 

Veronica Lodge and her boyfriend, Archie Andrews, were canoodling by Archie’s locker before the first bell rang. Archie had presented as an alpha almost a year prior and when Veronica’s wolf revealed itself as an omega, the two were elated and now, were more in love than ever before. 

As Archie’s strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, Veronica sniffed and she gasped, “Archikens, how long has it been since a certain redheaded Blossom graced these halls?” 

Archie frowned, “I don’t know, Ronnie, maybe a few days.” 

Veronica seemed to think for a moment before she noticed a few other teenagers sniffing the air and glancing towards the door. 

“Do you smell that?” 

Archie chuckled, “Ronnie, you presented a while ago. You should be getting used to your new nose by now.” 

“No, Archie, I think Cheryl presented… I think she’s an alpha.” 

Archie’s eyebrows shot up and Veronica suddenly felt an urge to bury her nose in her mate’s shirt. The new scent was getting stronger and it was so overwhelmingly _ alpha _ with the perfect hint of cherries. 

When the doors burst open, Cheryl Blossom stood in all her pristine glory but this time, she had an aura surrounding her that few had the power to cross. Cheryl had always been a no-nonsense kind of girl and she easily ruled the hallways of Riverdale High but her presentation as an alpha formally solidified her place as a queen of the school. 

Other alphas were fighting back their urges to submit and omegas were reaching out for anything they could find, trying to steadying themselves against the onslaught of pure _ alpha _ wafting down the hallways. 

Physically, little had changed. Cheryl still held her head high as she struttted down the hallway. Her pristine outfit was complemented by her red hair, with not a strand out of place. 

No, Cheryl still _ looked _ the same but the energy surrounding her was intense and her usual red-painted smirk was just a little bit wider. 

Being an alpha felt good, it felt _ freeing _. 

It took until midday for students to stop staring at her. It also took until her lunch period for Cheryl’s friends to finally approach her. 

Her best friend, Josie McCoy, who had yet to present sat down with her and grinned. 

“What?” 

“You, Miss Blossom, are officially the hottest alpha I have ever seen.” 

Cheryl flipped her long hair over her shoulder and shrugged, “I was this hot before I presented. Being an alpha only silences those who doubted my power.” 

Josie laughed as Kevin Keller joined them and sighed dramatically, “You have officially entered the record books of Riverdale High, Cheryl. I’ve never heard of someone returning to school and presenting like that! The entire hallway was frozen and I think people will be talking about you for _ years _ to come.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Cheryl returned to the brown bag lunch she packed. Since presenting she was ravenous and Kevin, who was so obviously going to be a beta, frequently offered gossip Cheryl preferred to tune out. 

Josie, too, took a bite of her sandwich before she lowered her voice. 

“So? How was it?” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Josie huffed, “Presenting! How was it? Did it hurt?” 

Cheryl dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin before placing it down and lacing her fingers together. Honestly, she didn’t remember much of the experience. She could recall the pain before everything went dark. When she came to, she was in her backyard with her parents who had proud smiles on their faces. She had glanced at her reflection in the windows and admired her own auburn fur before recognizing the pure strength she felt through her body. 

Being an alpha felt _ good _. 

She opened her mouth to share all of this with Josie and Kevin but the principal’s voice broke through the noise of the cafeteria. 

“Attention students! We have just received word from Southside High. The building has been deemed unsafe and will be shut down immediately. Starting Monday, we will welcome Southside students with open arms and a big Riverdale High cheer. Further information will be sent home with you for your parents. Thank you.” 

The cafeteria erupted in conversations and murmurs about the news. Cheryl, however, had little care for the news. She had just been outed as one of the most powerful alphas Riverdale had seen in decades and she did not intend to allow that power to go to waste on some stragglers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Cheryl ignored the anxious whispers and smells of her peers. The Southside students would be easily avoidable and were going to be only a small misstep on Cheryl’s way to graduation. Besides, none of them were going to be able to challenge her in power or status. She had spent the weekend working on her shifting and attempting to dull the brand new flood of smells constantly flowing through her nose. 

No, Cheryl Blossom wasn’t worried. Mildly irritated, maybe, as she only half listened to Veronica and Archie plan their welcome speeches. 

The front doors of the school opened at 8 o’clock exactly and the hallway went silent. Everyone knew the Southside students had arrived. At first glance, one was greeted with black leather, heavy boots and plenty of hair gel. There was a faint cloud of cigarette smoke and motorcycle exhaust surrounding the group of teenagers who walked through the hallway with snarls or blank expressions on their faces. 

They stopped when they reached Archie and Veronica, who began their peppy talks. Cheryl stood to the side and reviewed the Southsiders. Most of the males were tall or had broad shoulders. The girls wore dark lipstick and had harsh twists and braids in their hair. No one particularly caught her eye (or her nose) except for a few alphas who were forcing their scents out to warn away any threats. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. Even their scents hardly affected her. 

Quickly growing bored, Cheryl turned back to grab her books for first period. The bell rang and students began to scatter. 

That’s when Cheryl Blossom’s entire world shifted. 

One breath in and her body was overwhelmed with the most intoxicating scent she had ever experienced. The sweet smell of flowers in the spring and vanilla, laced with amber and something purely _ omega _… 

Cheryl wanted to _ taste _it and be surrounded by it. She was both aroused and enraged. Her alpha was whining and snapping its jaws. 

_ Mine _. 

It became a chant in her head as Cheryl’s eyes scanned the hallway. The newcomers began to disperse and as they did, they revealed the cause of Cheryl’s distress: a short girl in ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Unlike her Southside friends, her hair was tumbling down her shoulders in soft pink waves. Her stature was one of pride, not of defiance. 

Cheryl’s wolf was howling for her to rush over and protect the omega from the world, to care for her and ensure every other creature understood the omega was entirely off limits. 

She felt nauseous. 

Cheryl Blossom does not act like an animal and she had no desire to interact with the newcomers. 

But the girl turned and her big brown eyes found Cheryl’s and the redhead was a total goner. Her face was flawless. Her body was sculpted by gods. 

This girl, whoever she was, owned Cheryl’s heart now. 

Veronica grumbled something about Cheryl stinking up the hallway and she truly was- most other wolves were covering their noses to avoid Cheryl’s overpowering alpha scent. 

That’s when Cheryl noted the lack of reaction from the girl. 

Her heart dropped into her stomach. 

The girl hadn’t presented yet. She had no idea the power she had over Cheryl. She was entirely uninterested and unaware of the whining mess of an alpha she had created. 

Cheryl Blossom was officially speechless. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Cheryl’s thoughts were entirely consumed by the girl she encountered in the hallway. She had two classes with the Southsider and her attention was devoted completely to watching the omega. Her fingers dug into the wood of her desk or her red skirt, trying to hold back her wolf who had become absolutely useless with the discovery of the pink-haired girl. 

British literature and calculus be damned. 

What perplexed Cheryl the most was her ability to sense the girl’s omega status. 

Her parents were out, attending some charity event and Cheryl used that time alone to do some research. The most conclusive answer she could find stated the long understood belief of mates. When one mate presents before the other, that wolf can detect its mate before the other presents. 

The concept of mates was something that used to be utilized for procreation- to ensure no species would be wiped out. Today, it has become romanticized. The idea of finding one’s mate, especially when it is chosen by one’s wolf, was something children read about in fairytales. 

Cheryl was shocked to discover she had that. She was blessed to have a true mate. Unfortunately, not much could be done until the girl presented and her wolf awoke to call for Cheryl too, but the alpha was desperate to be around the omega. She _ needed _her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day, Cheryl scouted the halls, following her nose to the addictive scent of the omega Southsider. 

She found her at a locker, struggling to get the metal door open. Cheryl felt her alpha puff its chest out in pride, knowing she was more than capable of swooping in and saving the day but she only managed a few steps before the omega was able to yank it open and begin gathering her books. Cheryl’s wolf pouted and she pretended to check her phone as she waited to figure out another way to impress the girl. 

The girl stuffed some books in her worn bag and pulled out a piece of paper that Cheryl quickly recognized as a schedule. She watched the girl gently shut her locker and turn, with an adorable frown appearing on her face as she reviewed her classes. 

Cheryl’s alpha pride came roaring back. That was _ definitely _ something she could assist with. She hurried over, taking only a moment to bask in the omega’s glorious scent before she came to a halt and cleared her throat. 

“Hello, I’m Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale High star student and heir to the Blossom Fortune.” 

The girl’s dark eyebrows shot up and her pillowy lips parted in a soft gasp of surprise. 

“Uh, hey. I’m Toni Topaz. Former Southside high student and heir to a rusty old trailer home.”

Cheryl felt her knees go weak - she could listen to that _ voice _ for hours. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I would like to offer an official welcome and an escort to your first class.”

Cheryl could tell she was grinning like an idiot but being so close to Toni was causing her to feel giddy inside. 

A smirk made its way onto Toni’s face as she adjusted the strap of her bag. 

“Thanks for the offer, Blossom, but I think I can find my own way around. Maybe some other time?” 

Toni walked backwards a few steps, waiting for Cheryl to acknowledge her. With a small nod from the redhead, Toni offered a two-finger salute and turned on her heel to head down the hallway. 

_ Okay, Cheryl, don’t freak out. At least you know her name! _

She knew Toni’s name but her pride was still hurt. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Subtle’ and ‘Cheryl Blossom’ were never used in the same sentence so it only took a few days for her friends to catch on to her infatuation with Toni Topaz. 

“So, our big bad alpha has a crush and she seems positively clueless as to what she should do about it,” Veronica practically sung as she sat down with Cheryl at lunch. 

The rest of their little gang sat down too and Cheryl huffed. “I won’t deny the crush, Veronica. I can’t help it. We’re mates.” 

The whole table went silent for a second before Kevin whistled, “Damn, Toni Topaz is one mythic bitch.” 

Cheryl couldn’t stop the growl that erupted from her throat, “Don’t call her that.” 

Kevin held his hands up in surrender and continued, “I just meant she has only been here four days and she has already taken down the almighty alpha.” 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. She won’t let me walk her to class or carry her books or buy her lunch. We haven’t even had a real conversation yet.” 

With another growl, Cheryl slumped over in her seat and Josie laughed. 

“Girl, if you want to impress her, stop being such an alpha and just be Cheryl! She doesn’t care what kind of wolf you are because she didn’t present yet!” 

Archie nodded, “That’s a good idea. Woo her now and then when she does present, you’ll be totally irresistible to her.” 

Cheryl sat silently for the rest of lunch, watching Toni from afar. her friends were right, If her alpha couldn’t do the job, her human self would have to figure this out. 

After school, Cheryl found Toni standing by a group of motorcycles. She was checking something on her phone and looked absolutely adorable and but oozed sex appeal at the same time. 

_ Damn _. 

She had a plan this time. There was a new movie premiering that evening and Cheryl had a feeling it was the type of film Toni would enjoy. But just as she took a step forward, one of the football players, Reggie Mantle, bounded down the stairs and headed right towards Toni. 

Cheryl held her breath, both to block out Reggie’s disgusting alpha-ness but also to hold in her inner beast who was howling at her to get Toni far away from the oaf. Yes, Reggie was just about as innocent as a pup and he definitely was no match for Cheryl but Toni was smiling at him and eagerly listening to whatever he was droning on about. 

_ Go, Cheryl! Stop this! _

The redhead hurried down the steps but was stopped again by a hoard of leather-clad Southsiders who headed towards their bikes and quickly surrounded Reggie and Toni. The Bulldog seemed to immediately shrink into himself and Cheryl watched Toni scold her friends for brandishing their switchblades and brass knuckles. 

The omega sent Reggie on his way and Cheryl felt her shoulders slump too. There was no way she could get to Toni now with her gang of Southsiders surrounding her. She would surely make a fool of herself once more.

With a whining alpha inside of her and an ache in her chest, Cheryl turned to head towards her car. She only made it a few feet, however, before she felt a warm hand on her arm and the most incredible scent wash over her. 

“Hey, Blossom, were you trying to carry my books again? I saw you walking over before the guys showed up.” 

“Toni, hi, um… no. I wasn’t going to ask to carry your books.” 

With a laugh, Toni released her arm and nodded towards the Southsiders. Some of the alphas in the group were watching Cheryl carefully. 

“That’s good because my answer is still no. By the way, don’t let those idiots intimidate you. They are all talk and no bite.” 

Cheryl scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Those ragamuffins do not scare me, Toni.” 

There was a twinkle in Toni’s eye as she smiled at Cheryl and suddenly the alpha lost all of her confidence yet again.

This was exhausting! 

“Okay then… well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? And no, I don’t need an escort to class.” 

The Southside girl turned to head back to her bike but Cheryl blurted out, “What are you doing tonight?” 

Toni stopped in her tracks and turned back to Cheryl with a teasing smirk. 

Cheryl blushed as Toni responded, “There is nothing on my calendar… yet. Why do you ask?” 

“Would you want to go to the movie premiere tonight? My father is always given tickets but never attends.” 

Toni tapped her chin in playful thought before she stepped closer to Cheryl and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone. How she knew that’s where Cheryl kept her phone, the redhead had no idea. 

She allowed Toni to make a call on her device as she used the moment to breathe in, basking in the aura of the future omega. 

Suddenly, another phone rang and Toni pulled her own out. 

“There, now you have my number and I have yours. Call me when you get home and we can work out the details, alright?” 

Cheryl felt her stomach erupt in excited butterflies and her mouth ran dry. 

She had a date with Toni Topaz! 

“Oh, and Cheryl?” 

Cheryl snapped out of her daze and her eyes found Toni’s. 

“I don’t need you to pick me up, okay?” 

With a wink, Toni was headed back towards her friends and Cheryl waited until she was in the safety of her red convertible to squeal like a little school girl. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that first date, Cheryl and Toni began spending time together regularly. Toni was still so frustratingly independent and Cheryl was thoroughly obsessed but the two were slowly becoming close friends. True mates and inner wolves aside, the two had a natural chemistry that allowed their conversations to flow endlessly and their time together was something both girls eagerly anticipated. 

Ah, ‘friends.’ The one word that has caused Cheryl sleepless nights and fits of alpha rage as she watched countless individuals attempt to flirt with Toni. The pink-haired girl never returned the affections with anything other than her usual polite and friendly manner but it still caused Cheryl pain. She wanted the entire universe to know that her and Toni were destined for each other. 

A few weeks passed and Toni had yet to present. Cheryl, who was not typically a spiritual individual, began praying to whatever gods existed to speed up the process. 

Cheryl could feel her resolve crumbling. Her alpha was growing immensely restless with the desire to be with Toni, to make all the other creatures back off. Only a few more incidents and Cheryl was sure she would do something stupid and rash. 

Actually, it would only take one more incident and it happened on a Tuesday morning. 

Cheryl was waiting at her locker for Toni. The two were supposed to do some last minute studying for their literature exam before class. As the minutes passed, Cheryl grew impatient and went looking for her mate. 

She found Toni cornered at her locker but Chuck Clayton, the school’s resident horndog and playboy. He was the lowest of the low when it comes to respect for females, and, unfortunately, he was an alpha. 

His meaty hand was pressed against the locker above Toni’s head and the other reached out tuck a strand of Toni’s hair behind her ear. Cheryl bit down on her bottom lip so hard, it would probably bruise as she gripped the straps of her backpack. 

Do _ not _ freak out. Toni can handle herself. 

And the girl did. She nudged Chuck’s hand away and tried to step out of his space but he laughed and blocked her way, pushing her gently against the locker. 

Cheryl watched a frown appear on Toni’s face and she tried to make her small frame appear larger. She again attempted to step away from him but he was not getting the message. Cheryl could feel Chuck’s anger spike when Toni shoved his arm away and she surged forward with the urgent need to protect Toni. 

Her wolf took over as she grabbed the back of Chuck’s collar and threw him to the ground, even with his impressive build. Her alpha was much stronger and would not allow such an oaf to harm her mate. 

“What the hell, Blossom?!” 

Chuck tried to stand up but Cheryl grabbed the front of his letterman jacket and pulled him close to her face. Her eyes were glowing a bright ruby color and she could feel her canines poking through her gums. Based on his face, she looked terrifying. 

Good. 

“Stay away from her, got it?” 

She could feel Chuck trying to let his wolf out and she chuckled in a frightening way. 

“Oh no, little boy. You will never be stronger than me. I am _ the _ alpha. Understand? So I suggest you listen to me. Now get out of my face. You reek.” 

She picked him up and tossed him down the hallway, her wolf grinning in pride at the way Chuck had been forced to submit to her. Students who had gathered to watch scrambled away from Cheryl as she stood erect and took a deep breath, calming her wolf. 

A locker slammed shut behind her and Cheryl quickly turned around to find Toni scowling at her. 

“Toni…” 

“No! Stop. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, Cheryl! I was more than capable of handling someone like Chuck. Displaying your stupid alpha dominance or whatever like that is archeaic and irresponsible!” 

“I’m sorry, Toni, but he…” 

“I know what he did! And I was just fine! I don’t know what your deal is but your need to take care of me isn’t cool anymore, Cheryl. I don’t need you. I’m late for class.” 

With one last glare, Toni was on her way to class and Cheryl stood in the middle of the hallway on the verge of tears. She really messed up this time. The walls felt like they were closing in on her and her wolf felt like it was going to burst through at any moment. 

Shifting at school was the last thing Cheryl needed so she took off towards the entrance and never looked back. 

Pain, frustration, rage, fear, loneliness… there were too many things floating around in her head and her heart. She needed to get out, away. Cheryl took off running, allowing her wolf to be completely free when she reached the woods. Her large paws pounded into the ground and her deep auburn fur flashed through the greens and browns of the trees and overgrowth. 

_ “I don’t need you.” _

It rang through her ears like a broken record and her wolf howled. Her mate didn’t need her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, the hallways of Riverdale High felt empty. The intimidating presence of alpha Cheryl Blossom was missing and no one had any insights as to why she was not in school. 

Toni Topaz was pissed. She felt an ache in her chest whenever she saw Cheryl’s empty desk or asked Veronica or Josie where the redhead was and it was infuriating! She was supposed to be angry with the alpha, not missing her. 

Surprisingly, it was her lughead best friend, Sweet Pea, who was able to shed some light on the situation. 

“Alright, Tiny, I’m saying this because I love you and because I’m so sick of you moping around this place like a kicked puppy. You are going to call that Blossom girl and you are going to _ talk _to her.” 

Toni looked up from her half-eaten lunch and sighed, “I can’t, Pea. What she did was wrong. She is the one who should be calling me.” 

Sweet Pea reached over and gently bonked Toni on the head. 

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“I know you haven’t presented yet, but that doesn’t make you an idiot, Tiny. Geez! Why can’t you see that Red is completely in love with you?” 

Toni’s jaw fell slack and she stared at Sweet Pea as he continued. 

“From the moment she saw you, all she wanted to do was take care of you like the alpha she is. She couldn’t help it, even if she wanted to. And the only reason you aren’t fawning over her is because you haven’t presented yet. You’re able to resist her.” 

Fangs Fogarty, her other best friend, piped in from his spot next to her. 

“You’re lucky your wolf hasn’t shown up yet too because Cheryl’s scent is crazy strong! I can still smell her in history class and she hasn’t been here for days.” 

Toni began picking at her fingernails, a nervous habit, as she mulled over her friends’ words. 

“But… alphas only do that for family or for…” 

Sweet Pea and Fangs both smirked at her and Sweet Pea finished her thought, “Mates. I don’t know what it really means, Tiny, but Cheryl Blossom is your mate. Her wolf knows it and soon yours will too.” 

Toni felt her stomach flutter and everything suddenly made so much sense. 

“Oh, gosh, I need to call her! I need to talk to her!” 

Fangs sighed, “Good luck. My bet is she is full on wolf right now out in the woods sulking because Tiny Toni yelled at her.” 

Sweet Pea laughed as Toni jumped to her… mate’s... defense. “Hey! She needed to hear it. I won’t apologize for that.” 

With a glance over her shoulder, Sweet Pea growled, “Here comes that Clayton kid again. I swear, Toni, you need to put him in his place before I do. This is the fourth time today!” 

Toni groaned, “I have told him to leave me alone every time but he thinks I’m playing a game or something.” 

Fangs cracked his knuckles and shrugged his shoulders. “Let me handle this.” 

But Toni reached out and put a hand on his arm, using it to push herself up. “Whoa there, beta-boy. I think I’ll do a better job.” 

Sweet Pea howled in laughter and Fangs sulked as Toni turned to face Chuck once again. 

This time, a part of her actually wished for Cheryl to be by her side, sending Chuck away with his tail between his legs. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Toni found herself yawning against her locker. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, spending hours trying to call Cheryl and simply thinking about the alpha. When she did manage to fall asleep, she was quickly woken up by strange pains throughout her body. 

She didn’t pay much attention to it, however. She hoped Cheryl would show up today, so she could fix this mess but it was nearing the first bell and there was no sign of the redhead. 

While she stalled heading to her first class, Toni felt a growing pain in her stomach and her head felt incredibly heavy. A few alphas walked by and their scents suddenly made her nauseous. She took off towards the bathroom, rushing inside to empty her stomach in the toilet. She heaved a few more times before pulling herself up and making her way to the sink to dab some cold water on her face. Her whole body felt hot and cold at the same time and she felt pain growing in her chest too. 

Maybe school was a bad idea. 

Intent on making her way to the nurse, Toni exited the bathroom and ran right into Chuck. He caught her small body and chuckled, “I knew you’d fall for me, Topaz. Can I walk you to class?” 

But his hands on her skin felt like flames and she cried out, trying to escape his grasp. 

“Whoa, Toni, what’s going on? Are you alright?” 

“I’m… fine. Let me go! Please!” 

Now her whole body was in pain, and Chuck’s scent made her stomach churn again. She kicked and clawed at him, trying to get the alpha away from her. Something inside her began whining and calling for another alpha… a much more feminine one. 

“Oh, wow, Toni, are you presenting right now? You smell amazing.” 

Toni looked up to see Chuck’s eyes turn gold and his canines popped out. He looked terrifying as he sniffed the air. A few other alphas had stopped too, their eyes glued to Toni. 

She whimpered and finally broke free from Chuck’s burning hands. She had to get the hell out of the school. 

She needed _ Cheryl _. 

As she ran down the hallway, she could hear footsteps falling her and she tried to run faster but her body was exhausted and she still felt sick. Her skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat and something inside of her continued to cry out for Cheryl. 

Finally, she saw the last turn to make it towards the exit and that’s when Toni was met with the most incredible scent she had ever experienced. 

Maple syrup and bonfires and cherries… with the most addictive amount of alpha. That voice in her head began howling and whining and Toni followed her gut, making that last turn and almost collapsing to her knees at the sight of Cheryl Blossom standing by the front doors. 

She looked different. Jeans replaced her normal skirts and she wore a red flannel shirt, rather than a blouse. Her long hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and she looked tired too, but when her bright red eyes found Toni, she _ smiled _. 

That was the only sign Toni needed before her little legs pushed off the ground and propelled her down the hall, straight into Cheryl’s arms. The alpha wrapped her arms around Toni and the panic Toni had been feeling completely dissipated. She felt calm and safe, and the burning on her skin dulled. She dug her nose into Cheryl’s neck, where her scent was the strongest and she held onto the alpha with everything that she had. 

Cheryl had her strong arms wrapped around Toni as she purred to try and calm the girl down. 

But their reunion was interrupted by a growl that erupted from Cheryl’s chest. 

Toni just knew it was one of warning, a threat, to the alphas who had followed her down the hallways. One of Cheryl’s hands moved to cup the back of Toni’s head, keeping her close, and the other slid down until it could creep under the hem of Toni’s leather jacket. Her hold was possessive, protective and Toni’s wolf was _ loving _it. 

“Toni, you’re presenting as an omega… I need to get you out of here or these alphas are going to lose control.” 

She could only bring herself to nod, as her legs grew shaky and she tried to hide in Cheryl’s chest from the horrible scents flooding her nose. 

Cheryl bent down to scoop Toni up and carry her straight through the doors of Riverdale High. She didn’t stop until they reached Cheryl’s car and she was able to carefully place the omega in the passenger seat. 

With one final check to ensure none of the other alphas were following, Cheryl hopped in the car and sped out of the parking lot. She was taking her mate home. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Sunday evening, Cheryl and Toni were finally regaining control of themselves and their wolves. Toni spent much of Friday writhing in pain in Cheryl’s arms as her body went through an incredible change. The rest of the night involved bounding through the woods and mountains as her wolf was finally set free. Her dark brown fur had blonde highlights on the ends and it created a beautiful effect in the moonlight, making her it appear as if her fur was pink. Cheryl’s slightly larger wolf was by her side the entire time. 

When the two returned to Cheryl’s home around sunrise on Saturday, they shifted back into their human forms and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Following their overcharged instincts, the two spent the next 36 hours naked in bed with occasional naps and cuddles. 

Now, Toni was able to watch her mate sleep without the urgent desire to make Cheryl scream her name. Her whole body was tingling in the best way and she was thoroughly satiated. With the alpha’s red hair tangled in a messy braid and her bare body covered only by a thin sheet, Toni basked in the unparalleled beauty of the alpha. She brushed her fingers lovingly over Cheryl’s face, her shoulders, her chest and then back up to the new mating mark on her neck. 

Were they young? Yes. Did they care? No. They couldn’t have fought it, even if they tried. 

Toni pressed her bare lips to the mark she had made and it made her mate stir. 

“Hmm, Toni?” 

“I’m here, babe.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Definitely time for us to shower and get some real food.” 

Cheryl stretched, her long arms reaching above her head and even more of her body was exposed to Toni’s gaze. The omega felt her chest swell with affection for the redhead and she wiggled her way into Cheryl’s grasp, nuzzling into the alpha’s warm body. 

The smile that made its way across Cheryl’s face was brighter than the sun. She had her mate safely in her arms, _ finally _. She felt as though nothing could rid her of the incredible sensations running through her mind and body. 

Until Toni cleared her throat and began nervously picking at her fingernails. 

Cheryl reacted quickly to her mate’s mood change and took one of Toni’s hands in hers, bringing it to her lips for a kiss and lacing their fingers together. 

“What’s going on, babe? Talk to me.” 

Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand and sighed, “I’m sorry for what I said a few days ago… I didn’t realize how important we were going to be to each other. I spent my whole life trying to prove myself and to be downgraded so easily because you’re an _ alpha _… it just rubbed me the wrong way.” 

Cheryl kissed Toni’s head and tugged her body just a little bit closer. 

“I don’t want to apologize for what I did… I will always protect you, Toni. But I will apologize for not recognizing how strong you really are and for being so overbearing. I didn’t know how to handle being away from you or watching other people try and flirt with you.” 

It was Toni’s turn to pick up on her mate’s shifting mood and she quickly threw her leg over Cheryl’s hips, pulling herself up to straddle the alpha. She gently tugged on Cheryl’s hands to signal to the redhead to sit up. Once she did, Toni cradled her face and stared into Cheryl’s eyes with such pure adoration it took the alpha’s breath away. 

“It’s only been a few days and I already know I hit the jackpot. You are going to be the best mate I could ever ask for, Cher. I know it in my heart and my soul. But from here on out, we talk to each other and we respect each other, deal?” 

Cheryl nodded, “Deal,” and sealed it with a sweet kiss. 

Toni pulled away with a hum and blushed, “And just so we are crystal clear… it was so hot to watch you toss Chuck around like a ragdoll.”

Cheryl’s full alpha pride came roaring back and Toni could practically see her wolf puffing its chest out. With a laugh, she rolled off Cheryl and began heading towards the bathroom. 

“Stupid alphas…” 

Her laugh turned into a squeal when the redhead growled playfully and chased her into the bathroom. 

Oh, what a wild life they had just started together.


End file.
